Gonzalo Rojas
Tunja, Boyacá |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje y Locutor |pais = Colombia |estado = Activo|familiares = Claudia Vaca Figueredo (Esposa) Juanita Rojas Vaca (Hija) Kevin Rojas Rueda (Hijo) María Camila Cifuentes Vaca (Hija) }}thumb|right|224 px|LOCUCION POR GONZALO ROJAS thumb|right|235 px thumb|right|235 px Gonzalo Rojas es un actor de doblaje y locutor colombiano, y narrador para National Geographic. Además de ser uno de los locutores comerciales más importantes de Colombia. Ha doblado actores como Costas Mandylor, Richard Dreyfuss y Alec Baldwin. Citytv_2017.png|Voz oficial de CityTV. MC.jpg|MC de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. MX CR Androide psycho.png|Psycho en Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva. Shin Hayata (Ultraman).png|Shin Hayata en Ultraman. Henrik_Johanssen.png|Henrik_Johanssen en Orphan Black. SamuelPPA.png|Samuel (Russell Roberts) en Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza. Filmografía Películas *Ejecutivo 1 (Paul Leonard Murray) en Tau (2018) *Maestro de ceremonias en Deidra y Laney asaltan un tren (2017) *Sr. Whitney (Donny Lucas) en Eternamente amigas (2017) *Detective Ron Gosage (Lane Edwards) en ¿Quién mató a JonBenét? (2016) *Peter (Robert Curtis Brown) en Embarazadas del mismo hombre (2015) *Juez (Frank Adamson) y Presentación e insertos en Hermanas perfectas (2014) *Insertos en Mythica: En busca de héroes (2014) *Presentación e insertos en Vengando el trono (2013) *Joel Muller (Stelio Savante) en ¿Qué pasaría si...? (2010) *Alcalde Paul Gunderson (Chris Mulkey) en Más viejo que América (2008) *Thomas Knight Sr. (James Tolkan), Harry Wolkoff (Tom Groenwald) y Textos en Caído del cielo (2006) *Ronny Rosario (Brian F. O'Byrne) en Brooklyn's Finest (doblaje colombiano) (2009) *Chase Harper (Costas Mandylor) en Incriminados (2007) *Walter (Peter Outerbridge) en Reviving Ophelia (2010) *Mystic Man (Richard Dreyfuss) en Tin Man (2007) *Nathan (David Koechner) en Extract (2009) *Perry (Andre Braugher) en Pasajeros (2008) *Director Tankersley (Vernon Wells) en Hooligans 2 (2009) *Robert Griffith (Henry Czerny) en Plegarias por Bobby (2009) *Riley (Will Patton) en Con licencia para limpiar (2007) *John Webster (Tom Wilkinson) en El regreso del Sr. Ripley (2005) *Merick (John Rhys-Davies) en En el nombre del rey (2007) *Eurylochus (Steve Bacic) en Odiseo y la isla de la niebla (2008) *Martin (Alec Baldwin) en La primera vez de Mini (2006) *Jerry Masucci (Federico Castelluccio) en El cantante (2006) *Ray (C. Thomas Howell) en Home Invasion (2012) *Edwin (David Andrews) en El proyecto Jensen (2010) *Dr. Ross (Timothy Busfield) en Detrás de la pizarra (2011) *Sr. García (Miguel Sandoval) en Bottle Shock (2008) *Mark Schorer (Treat Williams) en El aullido (2010) *Nikola (Gil Bellows) en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal (2011) *Detective Frye (Brett Rice) en La evolución de Frankenstein (2004) *Marc Shelley (Dean Cain) en Dios no está muerto (doblaje colombiano) (2014) *Padre Reddy (Tommy Flanagan) en Acorralado (2007) *Larry/El Diablo (Billy Crystal) en Los secretos de Harry (redoblaje) (1997) *Morty Beyers (Fisher Stevens) y Textos en Uno por el dinero (2012) *Emile Pelletier (Olivier Rabourdin) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Policia fronteriza (Marco Rodriguez) en Todo un parto (doblaje colombiano) (2010) (doblaje de 2013) *Tommy (Matt Nable) en 33 cartas (2011) *Max (Christopher Allen Nelson) en Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) (doblaje de 2013) *Tom Conovan (Steve DuMouchel) en Last Time Forever (2006) *Cooper (Lee Reherman) en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) *Detective Verdi (Tom Paolino) en Loosies (2011) *Sergei Kubichek (Dikran Tulaine) en Los Guardianes: La maldición del cáliz de Judas (2008) *Dean Bowers (Jeff Obafemi Carr) y James Larkin (Jeffrey Buckner Ford) en Triste como el Jazz (2012) *Paul (Nathaniel DeVeaux) en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles (2011) *Mike (Vincent Gale) en Justicia verdadera: Hermandad (2011) *Director Myer (Mike Pniewski) en Front of the Class (2008) *Albert Vanderkamp (Christopher Evan Welch) en The Hoax (2006) *Carmine (Tony Nappo) en Una mujer en la mafia (2008) (doblaje de 2011) *Dennis Rivers (Don McManus) en Frenemy (2009) (doblaje de 2011) *Da Costa (Warrick Grier) en Después de la muerte (2004) *Satch (Bruce Heinrich) en Todos los caminos conducen a casa (2008) (doblaje de 2011) *Jester en Como asesinar al perro de su vecino(2000) (doblaje de 2006) *Andrzex en El pianista (2002) *Roger (Douglas M. Griffin) en The Pregnancy Pact (2010) (doblaje de 2011) *James (David Agresta) en Lo mejor de lo mejor 2 (1993) *Claud (Laurent Schilling) en La vida en rosa (2007) (doblaje del 2008) *David (Jerry O´Connell) en Un destino compartido (2006) (doblaje del 2008) *Emcee (Jean-Marc Bisson) en 2001: A Space Travesty (2000) (doblaje del 2008) *Juez (Bob Eric Hart) en El bebé del camino (2001) (doblaje del 2006) *Phillipe (Sandu Mihai Gruia) en Modigliani (2004) (doblaje del 2007) *Simon Pacheco (Kevin Wiggins) en The Keeper (2009) (doblaje del 2010) *Mark (Diarmoud Noyes) en Honeymoon For One (2011) *Textos en La resurrección del campeón *Darnay en Templario *George en Amenaza en el mar *Sam en Bridal Fever *General Linford en Cambio de planes *Oficial de policía en La final *Alguacil en Dismal *Sr. Dale en Cash *Samuel e Insertos en La llave del poder *Mac Walkin en Engañando al destino *Marcus Chen en Velocidad sin limites *Wayne en Una propuesta navideña *Anunciador y Doug en Sacrificio *Danzig en Arma final *Det. Cavanaugh y Voces adicionales en Girl Fight *Textos en La furia del volcán *Textos en Rito de iniciación *Textos en El gran éxito *Textos en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Textos en De vuelta a la vieja escuela *Textos y Voces adicionales en El secreto de la esfinge *Voces adicionales en Hooligans *Voces adicionales en Titanic 2 *Voces adicionales en Terrorismo en Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Buscando a Haley *Voces adicionales en Have a Little Faith *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal *Voces adicionales en Batalla en Seattle *Voces adicionales en Punto de ruptura *Voces adicionales en Serena *Voces adicionales en Pinocho *Voces adicionales en El ángel maligno *Bill Baughman/Político en Barry *Voces adicionales en El acosador nocturno (2018) *Voces adicionales en Harry y Meghan: Un amor real (2018) Anime *Shin Hayata en Ultraman *MC en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Anunciador en Black Jack *Buzzer en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Takeshi Yamato en Idaten Jump *Zecks en Hunter x Hunter Series animadas *Dragón Gaita en Mi caballero y yo *Vertex en Rollbots *Clamp en Galactik Football *Stuart en Pat y Stan *Miedoso en Ruby Gloom *Minimo en Betty Atómica *Alvin Palmer en Zeke y su pad mágico *Espejo en Mi familia mágica *Klaus en Huntik *Muro del saber en Cubitos Series de televisión *Amachi (Kei Shimizu) en Ryukendo *Narracion en Tienes que ver esto *Voces Adicionales en Santa Clarita Diet (temporada 1) *Arturo Padilla (Gary Perez) / Papá Tony en 13 Reasons Why *Henrik Johanssen (Peter Outerbridge) en Orphan Black *Demetrius / Marino #3 (temporada 4, episodio 6) en The Last Ship *Doctor Ríos / Demetrius (temporada 4, episodio 7) en The Last Ship *Hombre #2 (temporada 4, episodio 8) en The Last Ship *Varios en COPS (serie de TV) *Varios en El precio de la historia (Louisiana) *Voces adicionales en Heartland Miniseries *John Silver (Eddie Izzard) en Treasure Island *Doctor Koch en El día de los trífidos *Textos y voces adcionales en Everest *François Levasseur (Alain Fromager) en Glacé Películas animadas Russell Roberts *Samuel en Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) *Samuel en PollyWorld (2006) Otros *Bing en Pato, pato, ganso *Rendel en Max Steel: Bio Crisis *Psycho en Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva *Tone Pasaro en AcceleRacers *Parmenio en Alejandro Magno Documentales *Censuale en Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) *Narrador en Perros Extraordinarios *Paul Maier en Descifrando el código Da Vinci *John en La travesía de Alaska a Patagonia *Varios en Criss Angel Mindfreak *Varios en Peces monstruosos *Varios en Megafábricas *Varios en Tabú *Varios en La gran historia *Varios en Como el sexo cambio al mundo Realities show *Adam Benson en Top Shot *Shannon en Locos por los autos *Eric en Cazadores de camiones *Narrador en ¿Quién da más?: Toronto *Voces diversas en Barter Kings *Voces diversas en Después de las primeras 48 *Voces diversas en Keeping Up with the Kardashians Videojuegos World of Warcraft *Rey Varian Wrynn StarCraft II *Gabriel Tosh Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Voz comercial y radio *¿Y tú que sabes de bogotá? *Bogotá Respira *Electrodomésticos Haceb *Azaléia *Agua Manantia, *Pulpifruta *Clasificados El Tiempo *Cafam *Genomma Lab (Goicoechea y Lomecan) *Pedigree Latinoamérica *Secretaría de Transito y Transporte de Bogotá *Nutrecan y Nutrecat Solla *Megabanco *Alquería *Hyundai *Coestrellas Televisión *Isodine *Saltín Noel *BBVA Horizonte *CityTV *Secretaría de Salud de Bogotá *Coca-Cola FEMSA *Samsung *Panasonic *Canal FOX Enlaces Externos *Anime News Network *Talento Colombia * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010